


Touma and Eleonora Play Hero

by PsiYoshi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsiYoshi/pseuds/PsiYoshi
Summary: Maiko has a great new opportunity for two of Fortuna Entertainment's stars. Eleonora is going to join Touma on an episode of Masqeurader Ouga! However, neither of them are too pleased about the idea, each of them believing they have the better idea on how to approach acting in the show.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Touma and Eleonora Play Hero

“Oh Ellie dear, is that you?”. Eleonora walked through the doors of Fortuna Entertainment, and heard Maiko calling from her desk around the corner.

  
  
“Yes, Maiko? Do you need me for anything?”, Eleonora called back as she put down her stuff and made her way to Maiko’s desk.

“I just landed you the most exciting gig!”, Maiko answered giddily. 

“Now that’s what I like to hear! Lay it on me, Maiko!”

“You are going to be working side by side with Touma on Masqueraider Ouga!”, Maiko announced.

“WHAT?!”, Eleonora and Touma shouted simultaneously. Eleonora spun around to see Touma sitting on the other side of the office at his laptop. He spun his chair around and ran over to Maiko’s desk.

“Isn’t it wonderful? Two Fortuna stars on the same show! It’ll be like the time you were on Microwavin’ with Mamori, Ellie”.

“It’s not the same thing at all!”, Eleonora argued. 

“Oh hush. Working with people you don’t get along with is an important part of being an actress.” She shook her head. “What a shame if this little job will be what puts the brakes on your promising career”, Maiko made an exaggerated sigh.

Eleonora opened her mouth to object, but stopped herself. She thought about it for a moment, then pointed her finger at Maiko and said, “Nothing will stop me from being a Hollywood star. Masqueraider Ouga? Piece of cake. What are the details Maiko?”

Maiko immediately dropped the act and put on a huge smile, but before she could explain the gig, Touma butt in. “Piece of cake? Do you know how hard-working on this show is? It takes a level of focus and dedication you wouldn’t imagine. An enthusiasm that can reach through the TV to the hearts of the audience and fill them with excitement and joy that can only come from watching Masqueraider Ouga!”, Touma pumped his fist in the air as he finished.

“Focus and dedication are my middle names, Touma! There’s no role I can’t take. Not only will I act it out, I’ll set the bar while I’m at it”. Eleonora crossed her arms determinedly. 

“Wonderful! Both of you! This is why I know you’ll both do great!”, Maiko clasped her hands together, pleased with the passion of her employees. “Now, Ellie, you’ll be playing a role as a temporary sidekick to Masqueraider Ouga. You’ve never played a role where your face is hidden before, so this’ll be an important new experience for you”.

“Sounds just fine to me, Maiko. Touma, meet me at Cafe Seiren Foods in Shibuya in an hour, we can discuss more there. Sound good?”, Eleonora asked.

“Sure thing, Cafe Seiren, I’ll be there”, Touma confirmed.

“Haha, look at you two! Going on a date, how adowable”, Maiko’s speech devolved into puppy talk. Eleonora and Touma glared at Maiko. “Oh, I’m only kidding dears, no need to be so serious. Enjoy!”, she waved the two of them goodbye.

  
  


-

  
  


An hour later, Eleonora and Touma were sitting at a table in Cafe Seiren, each having ordered a Forestberry Jamwich, a shared favourite between them, to their slight embarrassment. 

“I’ve been watching these shows for years, Ellie, just follow my lead and you’ll do great!”, Touma said.

“I’ve had more acting gigs than you could dream, Touma. You’d be better off taking my advice than I would yours”.

“Like Maiko was saying before, this job isn’t like any of your previous roles. You’ll need to adjust your mindset a bit here”, Touma stated matter of factly. 

Suddenly, a voice spoke from thin air. “My dear Ellie, your boisterous friend is speaking wisely for once. I believe the best course of action will be to listen”. It was Virion, Eleonora’s mirage partner.   
  
A second voice also spoke from nothing. “She isn’t wrong Touma, you will most likely become a better actor if you take some tips from her”. This time it was Cain who spoke, Touma’s mirage partner. 

“Hmph”, Eleonora and Touma scoffed simultaneously, then continued to argue.

“They act like such children sometimes”, Cain said to Virion.

“Indeed. Perhaps we can come up with a way to force them to work together”, Virion responded.

A short while later, when Eleonora and Touma were ready to leave the cafe, Maiko sent an urgent message to the two of them on Topic. It read as follows: QUICKLY! SOMETHING DANGEROUS AND STRANGE HAS HAPPENED. RIKU IS IN TROUBLE! HEAD TO THE SHIBUYA 106 IDOLASPHERE IMMEDIATELY. YOU’RE THE ONLY TWO CLOSE BY!

“What? Who’s Riku? What’s going on?”, Eleonora was visibly confused.

Touma, on the other hand, had a very panicked expression on his face. “Let’s go. Now!”, he said and ran out the door of the cafe. Eleonora quickly followed in pursuit.

The pair made their way to the top of the Shibuya 106 idolasphere. At the top they found Riku at the edge of the rooftop, and his mirage partner Abel in front of him. 

“Touma! Help me!”, Riku cried out from behind Abel. 

“What the hell is going on here!?”, Touma yelled. “Abel what’s the matter with you!?”

Abel didn’t respond. Instead, he charged straight for the pair of Mirage Masters. Not ones to be caught off guard however, Eleonora and Touma both sprang into action. Eleonora fired a volley of arrows while Touma tried to get in close with his spear, but Abel was moving too quickly. 

Abel charged towards Touma, landing a powerful blow with his lance.

“Ellie! I need you to stop Abel in his tracks!”, he yelled out to his battle partner.

“Piece of cake”, she replied, already lining up the shot. With a twitch of her finger, she let loose an arrow, landing a direct hit onto Abel, who was left dazed and confused.

Seizing the opportunity, Touma lunged. “Ouga Flame Thruuuust!”, he cried as he hit Abel with the explosive attack.

Abel slumped down, worn and exhausted.    
  
“That’s enough! Excellent work you two!”, said Cain.

“Indeed. What a marvelous performance! You played the part convincingly Abel”, Virion added.

Touma and Eleonora stared at each other in utter confusion. Suddenly, Riku cheered. “That was awesome, you two were so cool together!”

“Hey what’s the big idea?”, Eleonora stomped her foot down. 

“Was this some kind of joke to you guys? I thought Riku was in serious danger!”, Touma added, seeming almost on the verge of tears.

“Virion and I came up with this idea to teach you two a little teamwork”, Cain explained.

“And Cain’s old friend here was generous enough to lend a helping hand”, Virion added.

“S-so, everything’s okay? You’re not in any danger, Riku?”, Touma asked.

“Haha, nope! I’m just fine. Abel would never hurt me, right, Abel?”, Riku replied with a smile.

Abel responded, “Of course not, I wouldn’t dream of any harm befalling you, young master. Never mind by my own hand”.

Touma sighed. “Well, at least everyone’s alright”. He turned to Eleonora. “And hey, we did make a pretty good team, didn’t we?”

Eleonora hesitated for a moment before responding with a smile, “Yeah, I suppose we did. Now come on, let’s get outta here and rehearse!”   
  


  
-

  
  


Touma turned off the TV hanging on the wall in the Fortuna Entertainment office. He crossed his arms with a satisfied look on his face. “That may have been one of the best episodes yet!”, he exclaimed. 

“I told you I could handle it. For all anyone would be able to tell, I’ve been acting these kinds of roles for years! I was a natural!”, Eleonora said, holding her chin up high.

“Bravo! Bravo you two! I knew you’d be excellent together! That should teach you not to doubt the fabulous Maiko!”, Maiko laughed. 

Touma gave a half-hearted laugh, scratching the back of his head. “We’d never dream of it Maiko”.

  
  



End file.
